


Sleepless

by galaxyplush



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyplush/pseuds/galaxyplush
Summary: Taxi felt... cold. For a fur-ridden Tabaxi, he should be hot rather than this frigid. But this winter- and the icy snow persisted. Without hesitation, he turned to face the closest person- eyes closed and body still tired. The person he grabbed just so happened to be the half-elf warlock, Br'aad, who was oh-so desperately pining on a certain Tabaxi.
Relationships: Oriana/Taxi (Just Roll With It), Taxi & Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Kudos: 19





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> A quick gift for my sister about our favorite Tabaxi and Half-elf. Hope you enjoy!

Taxi felt... cold. For a fur-ridden Tabaxi, he should be hot rather than this frigid. But this winter- and the icy snow persisted. Without hesitation, he turned to face the closest person- eyes closed and body still tired. The person he grabbed just so happened to be the half-elf warlock, Br'aad, who was oh-so desperately pining on a certain Tabaxi. 

Br'aad, eyes wide at the touch and face burning at the touch, was now wide awake as Taxi purred into his ear and nuzzles into his neck. "Ori..." O-oh. Of course it was too good to be true. Br'aad sighed as the druid continued to nuzzle his head against the half-elf's back and purr softly. He considered moving away from the touch, going back to sleep, and imagine this night never happened; however, he found himself moving closer to Taxi's soft fur. The Tabaxi seemed to like the closer contact and pulled Br'aad- by his hips- closer to him, and the warlock swore he was going to lose it as the druid kissed the area between his shoulder blades. 

Over and over he repeated the same mantra under his breath, "This wasn't meant for me... Oriana is supposed to be here... She was the one Taxi's thinking of." Tears welling quietly into his eyes. His breath finally gave in when the first tear fell, and he felt himself sobbing slightly. The druid behind him uses his hands to grab Br'aad's forearms firmly. He kissed Br'aad's back again. 

"Please don't cry, love." Taxi mumbles sleepily. 

He proceeds to nuzzle the Warlock's neck again. The half-elf knew this needed to stop this before he'd do something he'd regret. Shuffling, Br'aad attempts to pry Taxi's hand from his arm, but it seems to be glued there as the Tabaxi doesn't move. In fact, his grip seemed tighter. Mumbling a heap of curses at Ob'nockshai, Katherine, and whoever-the-fuck was listening, he tried with all his strength to pull Taxi's arm off causing the Tabaxi to stir. His voice is soft, yet stern. "Ori, please stop moving." 

This has gone far enough. "T-taxi..." 

Stricken by the new voice, Taxi freezes. Suddenly, he doesn't feel warm from the touch, but clammy and cold.

"I, uh, what are you doing?"

Is that... "Br'aad!" The druid jumps away from the half-elf. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I need mean to make you uncomfortable!" His face is hot with embarrassment. 

"What? No!" Br'aad flips over to face the druid- his face equally as hot. "I mean- I just... it's fine! I don't mind the cuddling; just give a guy a head's up- if you get what I'm saying." 

"I do; I'm so sorry." 

It's silent as the two continue to stare awkwardly at one another. 

Br'aad pipes up, his voice timid. "Is... How's Oriana?" 

"What about her?" 

"You just..." Br'aad recalls all the times Taxi mistakenly called him by his lovely girlfriend and shudders, "Seem to miss her." 

"We've... broken ties." The Tabaxi frowns. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Well, we were so caught up with resurrecting Sylnan, I never..." He sighs. "It wasn't important then." 

"Oh… um, well,." The warlock offers a smile and places a hand on Taxi's shoulder. "It's going to be alright; okay, Saxi?" 

Taxi, surprisingly, chuckles at the nickname. "Thanks,  _ Bradley _ ." 

"Hey, no problem. If you ever need to cuddle, hit me up! I'm quite the cuddle-fish!" 

"A what?" 

"Like a cuttlefish?" 

"O-oh." The druid laughs nervously. "Well, I'd, ah, I'd like to take up your offer. If that's alright?" 

"I'd be honored." Br'aad jokes with a bow of the head before grabbing Taxi's hand's and guiding them around his stomach to sleep; Taxi awkwardly adjusts his sleeping position. "G'night, Saxi." Br'aad calls over his shoulder. 

Taxi smiles, "Good... goodnight, Br'aad."


End file.
